Two Can Keep A Secret
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: The line between hatred and desire gets blurred between Roderick Strong and Davey Richards.


**A/N: This is a pairing that I'm very intrigued by because there's so much raw tension.**

**This was supposed to be a short fic based on the sentence of: Are you sure they won't find out.**

**This snowballed out of control and became longer.**

**There's a dub con warning for this fic and that's something I've never really written before.**

**I wrote my beloved Roderick Strong as a complete manipulative dick, but it was fun.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers. They all belong to ROH or TNA. If I owned Roddy, Davey, Adam, or Eddie, I'd be the happiest girl in the world and never leave my apartment.**

* * *

**Two Can Keep A Secret**

* * *

Roderick Strong is pissed when he makes his way back to the locker room after his match with Davey Richards. Roddy normally loves having matches with Davey because despite their dislike of each other, they have amazing in-ring chemistry. They never let their relationship (or lack thereof) outside of the ring influence their matches.

While Davey is known for having really hard kicks, tonight seemed different to Roderick. It seemed like Davey was trying to _actually_ hurt him. Roddy took two kicks to the face and one to the head that almost knocked him out cold. After seeing the look on Roddy's face, everyone except Davey leaves the locker room. Roderick locks the door to make sure that his conversation with Davey won't get interrupted.

"You almost gave me a fucking concussion, Davey!" Roddy yells at him.

"It wasn't on purpose," Davey replies defensively.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Roderick argues.

"Look, my kicks haven't changed. Maybe you need to train harder and remember how to protect yourself better," Davey tells him.

Roderick is enraged and he's tired of talking. Before Davey can react, Roddy punches him in the eye. Davey stumbles, but doesn't lose his balance. He winces and he curses at the pain. Davey an already feel a bruise forming.

"I'm sorry. Maybe _you_ should have protected yourself better," Roddy mockingly comments.

Davey pushes Roderick forcefully and he falls down. Before Roddy can get back up, Davey gets on top of him and starts throwing punches. Roderick gets his hands up in time to shield his face from Davey's blows. Davey changes his strategy and lands a few punches on Roderick's bare stomach. After a little bit of a struggle, Roderick gains control and he switches positions with Davey. He's now on top of Davey and in the dominant position. He uses one of his hands to pin Davey's arms to the floor. Davey is flailing, trying to get out of Roddy's surprisingly strong grip.

Roderick presses his thighs against Davey's sides to stop him from trying to wiggle free. Once Davey has stopped writhing, Roddy gets a good look at him. He's still shirtless and sweaty from their match. His dark hair is damp and sticking to his forehead. Roddy realizes that he's never seen Davey look so helpless and submissive before. An evil grin covers his face and Davey feels uneasy. Roderick runs his hand down Davey's chest and Davey tries to maneuver out of his grip. Roddy takes it a step further when he sticks his hand down Davey's tights and grabs his cock.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get _off_ of me!" Davey demands.

"Don't act like you don't want it. You may hate me, but that doesn't stop you from being attracted to me," Roderick points out.

"You're delusional, Roddy. And I have a boyfriend. Hell, so do you," Davey says as he tries to kick Roddy.

"You can lie all you want, but your body is betraying you. I'm barely touching you and you're hard as a rock," Roddy teases.

Instead of replying with a denial, Davey just tries to escape Roderick's powerful grasp. Roddy uses more of his body weight to hold Davey down. He starts slowly stroking Davey's dick and Davey stops resisting. A low moan escapes Davey's mouth and he feels disgusted with himself. Davey starts leaking pre-cum and it helps Roddy jerk him off better. Roderick tightens his fist and increases his speed. Davey closes his eyes and he bites his lip to hold in his groans of pleasure. He hates himself for enjoying Roddy's touch.

"You're such a slut, Davey. I bet that you're getting close to orgasm," Roderick taunts.

Davey wants to tell Roddy to fuck off, but the only sound that he's capable of making is a grunt of ecstasy. Roderick massages the sensitive underside of his cock expertly. Davey arches his back and he pushes his hips into Roddy's fist. He's too far gone to think about his actions. The fact that Roderick is his sworn enemy _and_ his boyfriend's best friend isn't important. He can only focus on the fact that Roddy is giving him the best hand job of his life.

"Do you want to cum?" Roddy asks him.

"Yes!" Davey answers.

"Beg," Roderick orders.

"No!" Davey declines.

"You have two options, Davey. You either beg me or I leave you with blue balls. Just know if you choose the second option, I'll tell Eddie about this. You know that he'll believe whatever I say. I'll tell Adam too. I know that you two have grown close lately. I don't think that he'll want to be your friend anymore if I tell him that you seduced me," Roddy threatens.

"Ok, fine. Will you please let me cum, Roddy?" Davey pleads.

Hearing Davey so desperate is such a turn on to Roddy. Roderick stares at Davey and he can see the self-loathing and the hidden desire behind those pretty blue eyes. He surprises Davey by bending down and kissing him. Davey wants to try to fight Roddy off, but he decides to just go with it. After seeing Roderick's manipulative nature, he doesn't want to piss him off. Roddy increases the pressure and the speed of his strokes on Davey's thick cock. He slides his hand up and down until Davey cums all over his hand. As soon as Davey catches his breath, he starts to feel extremely guilty and shameful.

"I did what you asked of me. So, we have a deal, right?" Davey checks.

"We have a deal," Roderick tells him.

Davey is skeptical. "Are you sure they won't find out? You're really not going to tell them?"

"Well, there's _one _more thing that you have to do to ensure that I won't spill our secret," Roddy reveals.

"Whatever it is, no. I won't do it!" Davey refuses.

"You don't have many people that like you. Eddie and Adam are practically all that you have. Do you really want to give that up because you're stubborn?" Roderick wants to know.

Davey sighs. "What the hell do you want me to do _now_?"

"Let me fuck you," Roderick answers.

"You've got to be kidding me," Davey responds.

"I've wanted to know how your ass would feel ever since I first saw you. Now, I'm going to find out," Roderick remarks.

"Just make it quick," Davey requests.

"I'll take as long as I want to," Roddy snaps.

* * *

Thirty _mostly_ agonizing minutes later and it's finally over. Davey's ass and back are sore. He desperately wants to take a shower, but he can barely move without pain. He's still on the locker room floor in the position where Roderick left him. After he gets dressed, he looks at his phone. He has five missed calls from Eddie. Eddie is at home nursing an injury and Davey really misses him. Part of him wants to call just to hear Eddie's voice, but he can't bear talking to him right now. Davey is afraid that he will break down and tell him everything.

The worst part about telling Eddie is the fear that Eddie won't believe him. Roderick has Eddie wrapped around his finger. Eddie practically worships the ground that Roddy walks on and wouldn't believe anything bad said about him. Adam is the exact same way. Unfortunately, Roderick was right when he said that he doesn't have many people in his life. Davey is going to have to suffer in silence.

* * *

One Week Later

* * *

Roderick, Adam, Eddie, and Davey all have a weekend off. They're all staying at Roddy's house in Tampa to relax and unwind. Roderick and Davey haven't seen each other since the incident in the locker room. There's always tension between Roderick and Davey, so nothing seems amiss to Adam and Eddie. It's a really hot day, so they decide to spend some time in the pool. Davey tries to politely decline, but Eddie talks him into swimming with Adam and Roddy.

"I have something that I want to tell you guys," Roderick announces.

"Is it something bad?" Adam wonders.

"No. It's a good thing actually. I want to bury the hatchet with Davey. I know that he means a lot to both of you and I know that you hate it when we fight. I love you guys and I want to make you happy. So, I'm going to be the bigger man and try to be friends with Davey," Roderick states.

"That's great news! I'm glad to hear it. What do you think Davey?" Eddie asks.

"Um . . . I'm fine with it. It's really about time that we get along with each other," Davey agrees cynically.

"I think this deserves a celebratory drink!" Adam exclaims.

"It does. Why don't you and Eddie go get us some beers?" Roderick suggests.

Adam smiles and gives Roddy a sweet kiss on the mouth. Eddie kisses Davey before he and Adam exit the pool. Davey feels uncomfortable being left alone with Roderick, but he doesn't say anything. Davey is in the corner of the pool and Roddy swims right next to him. Davey gets a little scared, but then he relaxes when he realizes that Roderick won't do anything to him with their boyfriends so close by.

"You know that what I said is a crock of shit, right? I'm not interested in actually being your friend," Roddy informs him.

"I figured," Davey says.

"And I'll continue keeping our secret, but it's going to cost you," Roderick whispers.

"I'm not going to let you blackmail me anymore," Davey counters.

Roddy laughs. "How are you going to stop me?"

"What more could you possibly want from me? You got to fuck me and you humiliated me. Isn't that enough?" Davey rhetorically asks.

"I never thought that I would find anyone with an ass tighter than Adam's. But I have. I want to have _your_ ass _whenever_ I want it, Davey," Roderick tells him.

Davey doesn't get a chance to respond because Adam and Eddie are back with the beers. Roderick smiles and acts completely natural. Davey's head is spinning from Roddy's proposal and he does his best to hide his emotions. When the sun starts setting, they all go inside for the night. They watch a few movies before they get tired. The guest room that Davey and Eddie are staying in is right next to Roderick's bedroom. Davey gets up to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He nearly has a heart attack when he bumps into Roddy on his way back to the guest room.

"Meet me in the garage in five minutes," Roderick instructs him.

"Are you insane? You want to fuck now?" Davey questions in a heated whisper.

"Yes. They won't be able to hear you moaning in the garage," Roddy lets him know.

"You mean scream in pain," Davey corrects him.

Roderick backs him against the wall in the hallway. "Don't act like you're an innocent victim, Davey. You loved getting fucked by me. I was pretty rough with you, but you still got off. I didn't even have to touch your cock for you to orgasm the second time. You looked so hot as I literally fucked the cum out of you. And you know better than to lie to me. I know if I stuck my hand in your shorts right now that you would be hard."

"I fucking hate you," Davey mentions.

"That may be true, but I still turn you on more than Eddie ever has. I'm going out to the garage. You have exactly five minutes to meet me out there, Davey. You have a choice. Make the right one. Remember what's at stake," Roddy gives him his options.

* * *

After Roddy leaves, Davey tip-toes back into his room. Eddie is sleeping peacefully like an angel. Davey smiles sadly at his boyfriend. He looks at the clock and sees that two minutes have elapsed. He does have a choice. He can fall prey to Roderick and his manipulative ways or he can be brave and risk telling Eddie and Adam the truth. Davey doesn't know what he wants to do. After four minutes pass, he knows that he has to make a choice. Davey places his shaky hand on the doorknob. He takes one last glance at Eddie before he makes his final decision.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to go the direction of "The Lady, or the Tiger?" with this ending.**

**I want to leave it up to the readers to make up their mind about Davey's decision.**

**This was such a departure for me, but it was different and very fun to write!**

**I can't wait to read your comments!**


End file.
